


Comfortably Numb

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now I've got that feeling once again / I can't explain, you would not understand / This is not how I am / I have become comfortably numb" (Pink Floyd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

Doctor Miller let out an almost inaudible sigh as she locked the door behind her.

The patient was still sitting on the bed, staring into space without actually seeing what was going on around him.

"Hello, Patrick. How are you this fine morning?"

As she got no reaction at all she proceeded to lay a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"This is Sophie speaking. I want to help you, Patrick. Can you hear me?"

Her fingers applied a little more pressure on his shoulder. She'd been trying to reach him by using touch of late, but so far all her efforts had been in vain.

"Could you please just nod if you can hear me? Would you do that for me?"

He remained perfectly still, like a statue carved in stone rather than a living thing. Sophie Miller leaned forward in an attempt to meet his gaze.

"I know you've been through a lot, Patrick. I promise I can ease your pain. You just have to start telling me how you feel."

When she finally managed to make eye contact it felt as if she was staring into the abyss. Bottomless pits of sorrow stared back at her through vacant eyes.

xxx

_I don't feel anything. Pain has erased all sensations._

_And I can't hear you. I see your lips moving, but words simply don't come through._

_When I was a little child I had scarlet fever. My mother kept asking me how I felt, but I couldn't answer._

_Everything around me was blurred and muffled, and my body refused to move._

_Just like right now._

_You wouldn't understand. I'm comfortable as I am._

_Leave me alone._

xxx

Sophie sighed once again as she stood up. She wouldn't give up hope of seeing him healed, no matter how long it was going to take.

"Time for your medicine, Patrick."

He flinched slightly when the needle pierced his skin, and that was the only reaction she was going to get from him.

At least for now.

xxx

_You're not really here. Neither am I._

_Maybe I'm dead._

_Would you please go away?_

_When I was a child every night as she tucked me into bed my mother used to tell me I was safe, loved and wise._

_Now that child is gone. I'm just a dangerous fool who doesn't deserve love._

_They're dead and gone. They're not coming back._

_And I have become comfortably numb._


End file.
